Greg Germann
| birth_place = Houston, Texas, U.S. | occupation = Actor, TV personality, TV director, writer | yearsactive = 1986–present | television = Eric "Rico" Morrow in Ned & Stacey Richard Fish in Ally McBeal | spouse = | children = 1 | parents = Edward A. Germann Marlene Martha Germann }} Gregory Andrew Germann ( ; born February 26, 1958) is an American actor. He is well known for playing Richard Fish on the television series Ally McBeal, which earned him a Screen Actors Guild award. He also is known for his role as Eric "Rico" Morrow on the sitcom Ned & Stacey and as Tom Krane on the 10-episode special of Law & Order. In 2016, he made his return to television as Hades in Season Five of Once Upon a Time. Early life Germann was born in Houston. The family moved to the Lookout Mountain outside of Golden, Colorado. His mother, Marlene Marian (née Faulkner), was a homemaker, and his father, Edward A. Germann, was a playwright and professor. While living in Colorado, Germann expressed interest in acting. He starred in stage plays during his middle- and high-school years, before moving to New York in 1982. Career Early work He started in several Broadway plays while in New York, including a role in 1982 alongside Matthew Broderick in the play Fancy This, which Germann also co-wrote. He received praise for roles in the 1982 musical Chicago, and the 1983 musical The Wizard of Oz. He continued to have roles in plays before seeing a poster for wanted actors for a film in 1985. He moved to Hollywood to find film success, and got his first role in the teen comedy film, The Whoopee Boys in 1986. The supporting role in that film helped Greg's career, so he could star in bigger and mainstream films. His next film was 1990's Child's Play 2, in which he played the character Mattson, in the well-received sequel to one of the most popular horror films of all time. '' Child's Play 2'', and the 1991 romantic comedy Once Around, helped the actor gain mainstream success. In 1990, Germann originated the role of John Hinckley, Jr. in Stephen Sondheim's Assassins. 1990s success and Ally McBeal After Child's Play 2 and Once Around were released, he gained fame as a character named Petey in the 1994 critical and commercial success Clear and Present Danger, and landed a supporting role as Rico on the sitcom Ned & Stacey, which lasted from 1995-1997. In 1997, after Ned & Stacey, Germann was offered the role as Richard Fish on the legal - comedy series Ally McBeal which he played for five seasons, from 1997 to 2002. During this time, he received three nominations for the Screen Actors Guild awards, winning one. Germann directed a few Ally McBeal episodes, including "Fear of Flirting" (season 5, episode 4). He appeared on ABC's In Case of Emergency as Sherman Yablonsky until it was canceled after one season, and was also in the pilot episode of Eureka. He did not reprise the role, and his character's disappearance was explained in the official comic book as having been reassigned to Alaska. 2000s work After Ally McBeal ended Germann starring in several films, including Down to Earth, Sweet November, and Joe Somebody, all being released in 2001. He guest-appeared twice on The Bernie Mac Show. He got lead roles in 2005 in the family comedies Family Plan and Down and Derby. In 2006, he played Santa Claus in the holiday film The Santa Incident, which Empire. Also in 2006, he guest-starred in the series, Desperate Housewives. 2010s work Germann has appeared in NCIS since the season-10 episode, "Shiva", playing NCIS Assistant Director Jerome Craig. Later, in the episode, "Canary", he briefly took over the agency while the director at the time was on temporary leave following a family tragedy. Germann has appeared infrequently in Law & Order: Special Victims Unit playing ADA Derek Strauss. In 2016, Germann appeared in the ABC fantasy series drama Once Upon A Time portraying Hades, the God of the Underworld, for ten episodes. He will be seen in the reality-inspired feature film Foster Boy. Filmography Films Television Selected Theater References External links * Category:1958 births Category:Living people Category:American male film actors Category:American male television actors Category:American male voice actors Category:Male actors from Houston Category:20th-century American male actors Category:21st-century American male actors Category:Male actors from Colorado Category:People from Golden, Colorado